


Fix You

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, just a bit different, kinda sorta, the hug scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "When you try your best but you don't succeedWhen you get what you want but not what you needWhen you feel so tired but you can't sleepStuck in reverseWhen the tears come streaming down your faceWhen you lose something you can't replaceWhen you love someone but it goes to wasteCould it be worse?Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youHigh up above or down belowWhen you're too in love to let it goIf you never try you'll never knowJust what you're worthLights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youTears come streaming down your faceWhen you lose something you cannot replace..."-"Fix You," Coldplay





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a redo of the 'hug' scene. No text alert. No confession. Just two idiots finally talking.

"I'm on 6 to 10, tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

"Right."

"I forgive you."

John spun on his heel and looked back at his friend. "What?"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I forgive you." He took another sip of his tepid tea and made a face.

John walked back into the room slowly and took the mug from Sherlock's trembling hands. He sighed, then whispered into the half-finished herbal muck they both loathed with a passion. "Which of my sins are you pardoning?"

Sherlock waited until John glanced back up at him, then whispered, "everything. You feel guilty for what you did to me in the mortuary -"

"I am guilty of that." John's jaw tightened and he began to argue, but Sherlock shook his head.

"I wasn't finished."

John bit his lip, and nodded for Sherlock to continue. 

"Mostly, I believe, because you don't miss Mary as much as you think you should. You had been trying to tell her something before she died, for weeks, but you never got the chance. I suspect something along the lines of emotional cheating, or some such rubbish, and it's destroying you. I never believed confession was good for the soul." Sherlock grimaced as he got up, shaking his head as John moved to help him. "Just think we both need something a bit stronger than that bilge," he nodded at the cold chamomile tea in John's hands, then went to the bookcase, pulled out a couple of books, then removed a small bottle of very old, very rare brandy.

"Client?"

"Client. Will you do the honours? My hands are a bit suspect still."

John nodded, took the bottle and went into spotless kitchen. He poured two small drinks, then walked back over to Sherlock who had moved to stand at the window. He made sure Sherlock had his glass then raised his and took a sip.

"Damn."

"Hmmm."

"I hadn't loved her since I learned she shot you, if you want to know the truth." John spoke to a speck of dust that floated to the floor.

"I know. But you love Rosie."

"Yes, but I'm afraid -"

"You aren't your father."

John snorted into his glass. "You didn't let me finish. I'm afraid I'm turning into him, I can't stop drinking, and I hurt you. I keep hurting you, in one way or another, and you are the last person I want to hurt."

Sherlock waited as he knew John wasn't done. 

"You deserve better than me, Sherlock, you always have. I've never understood, maybe because I didn't want to think too much about what it would mean if I allowed myself to understand -"

"We love who we love, John." Sherlock muttered into his glass. "Or is it whom? I never could get that right."

John snorted. "Me either."

"You aren't irretrievably broken, John. You are still the bravest, kindest and wisest man I've ever known, will ever know. We both need time to heal, that's all. Please -"

"Can I come home, can we come home? Rosie and me, we're a bit of a package deal."

Sherlock's hand trembled, but he put his glass down and turned to face his friend. John looked into Sherlock's damaged, but still beautiful eyes that were tearing up and saw the answer before Sherlock took him into his arms. 

"Yes, John." He kissed John's hair and sighed as he felt John's arms wrap around him carefully. "This has always been your home, always will be."


End file.
